The present invention relates in general to outdoor cooking units, and more particularly to an outdoor cooking unit using fuel elements, such as charcoal, briquettes, wood and the like.
Cooking by outdoor cooking units, such as kettle-type cooking units, has become very popular. However, presently available cooking units have become relatively inefficient. Such cooking units are difficult to clean and are generally too bulky to be transported with ease. The cooling down of such units after the cooking has been completed is relatively slow. Satisfactory provisons have not been provided to facilitate the removal of ashes and grease after the cooking unit has cooled down.
In the U.S Pat. No. 3,682,154, to Mollere, granted on Aug. 8, 1972, for Portable Disposable Charcoal Grill, there is disclosed a portable and disposable charcoal grill of cardboard lined with aluminum foil. The grill is collapsible into a package with the elements thereof nested together.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,280, to Mills, granted on Aug. 24, 1971, for Disposable Aluminum Liner For Barbeque, discloses a fire-resistant disposable liner for a bowl-shaped portable barbeque. The liner is made of aluminum foil which is ribbed and shaped to fit on the inner wall of a bowl-shaped firebox. The spaces between the ribs form passageways below the fuel.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,863, to Katcs et al., issued on Mar. 10, 1981, for Barbeque Pack, there is disclosed a disposable barbeque pack comprising a fire container made of aluminum. The fire container may be crumpled up manually after being used.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,238, to Hait, issued on Nov. 25, 1986, for Device Interchangeable As An Outdoor Stove And A Table, there is disclosed a table as support for an outdoor cooking unit. The cooking unit includes hollow, truncated pyramidal support member and firebox.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,094, to Hait, issued on Apr. 2, 1985, for Convertible Cooking Unit, discloses a truncated pyramidal firebox with inner reflective surfaces and a similar support member.